God (Natural Opposites)
God is the second Primal Entity, the son of The Light and the Primal Entity of Light . History Birth God is born as the same time as Death and Life . The War God, during the War, fought against Amara and created the Archangels and, shortly after, the Leviathans . After the War Amara attacked him to avenge The Darkness, God, empowered by The Light, seal Amara in a Mark an give the Mark to Lucifer, his favorite son, he created Angels and trapped almost all Leviathans in the Purgatory, after he created the first woman, Lilith . The Rebellion Lucifer, corrupted by the Mark, rebels himself against his father, God banished his favorite son in Hell, after he go on Earth and takes a human form . Season 5 Samedi frees Amara and she attacks God again, God fought Amara, the Mask of Darkness is destroyed and Amara frees The Darkness . Season 6 God wake up The Light and fight against Amara . Personnality God is choleric and selfish but he likes all his children, he prefers Lucifer and makes him the most perfect of the Angels, he also likes the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities, even Amara and The Darkness . God extremely cares for his children, his father, all the Primordial and Primal Entities . Powers and Abilities God is as powerfull as Amara in his Light Colossus Form . Powers * Light Entity : God is a Light Entity . ** Light Empowerment : God is more powerfull in clearer places . ** Photokinesis ''': God is able to manipulate light . ** '''Photonetic Body : God can't be touched because his body is made of light, the only things who can touch him are the Primordial Entities, Amara, Horsemen, Pagan Lords and Archangels . * Primal Entity Physiology : God is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : God is the third strongest Primal Entity and is only surpassed by the Pagan Lords, Amara and the Primordial Entities ** Super Speed : God can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : God didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : God is extremely powerfull, he was able to seal Amara in a Mark . ** Immortality : God is the second oldest Primal Entity, the only older than him are Amara and the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : God is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : God knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Flight : In his disembodied form, God is able to fly . Abilities * Almost Perfect Spear Mastery : God have an almost perfect mastery of the spear . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Entities can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light can totally kill him . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill him . **Life : Life can totally kill him . **Death : Death can totally kill him . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill him . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill him . **Heka : Heka can kill him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God and the Pagan Lords can seriously hurt him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . Other *Primordial Darkness : God dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, God can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, God can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, God can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, God can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, God can die . * Photokinesis : The power of manipulate Light can kill him by dislocating him.